Hey, The Pabbo Is A Superstar!
by Sonia Jung
Summary: Luhan adalah anak SMA biasa seperti siswa lainnya tapi ia berubah menjadi a loner setelah ia membantu Hun Hun, namja pabbo dari pembully. sayangnya karena insiden itu, ia mulai dibully dan diacuhkan oleh temannya. oh apakah yang terjadi jika Luhan merasakan Namja yang sering dipanggil Pabbo itu persis seperti Oh Sehun, seorang Superstar? HUNHAN KAISOO BAEKYEOL. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**_"Hey The Pabbo Is A Superstar!"_**

 ** _Pairings: HUNHAN BAEKYEOL KAISOO_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI, aku pernah mempost ff ini di dalam bahasa inggeris jadi jangan tanya mengapa ff ini kelihatan persis seperti mana2 ff._**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _Luhan adalah anak SMA biasa seperti siswa lainnya. dia lucu, manis dan sopan tapi ia berubah menjadi lonely setelah ia membantu Hun Hun, namja pabbo dari pembully. sayangnya karena insiden itu, ia mulai dibully dan Hun juga menjadi alasan utama mengapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri darinya. dan hari-harinya menjadi lebih memburuk ketika Pangeran Jongass, seorang pangeran sekolah mulai mengejar cintanya. tetapi entah mengapa Luhan merasakan namja pabbo itu persis seperti Oh Sehun, penyanyi favoritnya!._**

 ** _._**

.

.

 ** _HUNHAN_**

.

.

.

 _One Nation Emcees (ONE) adalah sebuah group yang popularitasnya sedang naik daun. semua orang menyukai mereka dan ya bahkan aku malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku adalah salah seorang dari begitu banyaknya fans mereka. seperti kebanyakannya mengatakan, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan tampaknya, aku tidak bisa melupakan kelincahan dan aura salah seorang dari mereka. ya dia adalah Oh 'Sehun. aku suka semua tentangnya. cara dia bernyanyi, wajahnya yang sempurna dan kepercayaan dirinya di atas panggung membuat aku terpesona dan terus memimpikannya setiap malam._

 _toh siapa yang peduli tentang berperilaku seperti seorang fangirl?_

 _Kamu?_

 _Nah malangnya, aku tidak peduli!_

Luhan adalah mahasiswa transfer dari China yang sebelumnya adalah seorang mahasiswa normal tapi sekarang berubah menjadi tidak normal sejak tiga hari lalu. mulai dari hari itu, ia menjadi penyendiri dan teman-temannya mulai menghindarinya hanya karena mereka takut jika mereka akan mengalami hal-hal sama seperti bagaimana Luhan alami.

Luhan merengut frustasi ketika dia melihat banyak sampah dan kertas di dalam lokernya, demikian dia tetap tenang dan terus menghindari tatapan dari siswa dan siswi yang memelototinya seperti mereka ingin menelannya hidup Tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada salah satu dari banyak kertas yang ditulis ' _the queer loves the pabbo_ ' di atasnya.

ia mendesah dan memilih untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan yang telah mereka lakukan. Dia sadar semua itu terjadi karena mungkin saja mereka masih marah padanya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? segalanya sudah terjadi dan dia tidak menyesali dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tiga hari yang lalu.

"Eh, eh Luhen?"

Luhan berbalik tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang yang telah menyebabkan ia berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan seperti saat ini, membuatkan ia mengerutkan keningnya. jika kalian ingin dia jujur, ya dia akan mengakui bahwa ia sangat frustrasi dengan anak yang tampak seperti gurita yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Tidak!

tidak, itu bukan karena Lu han telah menyesali menyelamatkan anak itu dari ditindas. tapi dia marah karena salah satu dari begitu banyak masalah Hun Hun yang tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar. Luhen? Luhen? aku Luhan! apa yang begitu payah tentang namanya? ergh!

walau Luhan sangat kesal tapi dia masih menjawab salam namja pabbo itu sambil tersenyum. "Ne, Hun Hun?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tentu saja karena kau populer, Hun. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu tentangmu." ya dan seperti yang telah ia katakan, seorang anak bernama HunHun memang populer. Lihatlah cara dia berpakaian dan rambutnya disisir rapi di sebelah kiri. haa! tidak perlu berbicara tentang ketebalan kacamatanya juga.

Ya, bisa Anda bayangkan?

dengan penampilannya yang culun itu dia bisa dianggap sebagai kepala nerd asosiasi di sekolah. seorang pabbo yang juga kutu buku, itu cocok dengan gelarannya bukan? meskipun demikian, Lu Han tidak pernah berpikir tentangnya seperti itu. untuk Luhan, Hun hanya seorang mahasiswa normal seperti orang lain dan tidak ada yang salah tentang dirinya.

"a-aku popula-r? " dan, ini adalah satu hal yang Luhan tidak suka tentang anak ini. ketika ia berbicara kepadanya, ia akan gugup dan gagap seperti Luhan akan menelannya hidup-hidup seperti para pembully yang selalu membullynya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Hei, bisakah kau sedikit tenang dan berbicara dengan benar? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menggigit manusia."

Hun Hun mengangguk kepalanya, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. (Seperti seseorang mengumpul jiwanya untuk bertarung). ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia mendapat kepercayaan lagi dan kali ini, ia terlihat lebih percaya diri. "Luhen, ayuh ke kantin. Jangan khawatir, Hun yang traktir yah?" katanya sok keren walau saat ini wajahnya tidak terlihat keren sama sekali. dengan matanya yang berkedip lucu membuat Lu Han tidak bisa menolak tawarannya.

Luhan terkekeh ketika ia melihat betapa lucunya kelakuan Hun Hun.

you know what?

Luhan sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi hun yang kelihatan sangat mengemaskan pada saat ini. "iya nih. aku juga udah ga punya teman. ayuh!" ia menyetujui tawaran Hun tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Yah, dia tidak punya teman saat ini. Jadi dia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolaknya.

iya kan?

Hun tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang sempurna. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak terlihat seperti idiot karena ia tahu bahwa Luhen membenci itu.

"Terima kasih Luhen kajja."

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback of three Days ago.._**

 ** _._**

 _tiga hari yang lalu, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan mereka dari sekolah dan seperti biasa mereka sering mendengar celoteh Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti berbicara tentang eyeliner nya. Dan seperti yang hari sebelumnya reaksi dari Luhan masih sama. Dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya karena ia tidak mengerti banyak dengan aksen Korea. Lu Han adalah mahasiswa ditransfer dari China dan ia masih mencoba untuk belajar hangul secara perlahan._

 _dan Kyungsoo ..._

 _ia tidak peduli meskipun ia memahami aksen yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun. dia benar-benar tidak tertarik pada topik dibahas oleh diva itu._

 _Tiba-tiba mereka melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang dibully oleh sekelompok anak siswi._

 _"Hei lihat di sana!" Kyungsoo mengacukan jarinya ke arah mereka_

 _"Omo namja pabbo itu lagi! Bagaimana dia bisa selemah ini? Ayo guys, biarkan dia uruskan masalahnya sendiri. lagipun ia adalah seorang cowok." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo ._

 _Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan ia tertanya-tanya, mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan seperti itu? Ibunya selalu mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa, kita harus membantu orang-orang yang sedang bermasalah. "Tidak Baekkie! Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian dan membiarkan mereka melakukan seenaknya padanya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka bisa lakukan setelah ini. Kita tidak bisa egois, dia lagi punya masalah dan kita harus membantunya"_

 _"Oh, ayolah Lu Han, ia terbiasa dibully seperti itu. jangan cari masaalah otte? Kita tidak perlu ikut campur. lagipula mereka itu yeoja. ah sangat memalukan! agaimana bisa seorang namja dibully oleh yeoja?" Baekhyun mendesah dengan sangat dramatis, ia memandang Hun dengan tatapan mengejek nya._

 _Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kepalanya, walaupun ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu._

 _Ya itu benar bahwa mereka itu hanya yeoja tapi apa Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah bahwa meskipun, para pembully itu hanyalah seseorang yang begender yeoja tetapi kenyataannya adalah mereka itu ditakuti oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi sepertinya. Itulah sebabnya bahkan Kyungsoo merasa kasihan kepada namja pabbo itu tapi dia tidak cukup berani untuk membantunya._

 _Tapi Luhan tidak akan peduli. dia terus melotot pada mereka._

 _"Ayolah Luhan, mari kita pergi." Luhan tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan dia memilih untuk mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terus menarik tangannya. Dia mengepal tangan dan berteriak kepada mereka untuk berhenti memaksanya dari menyelamatkan pabbo itu._

 _walaupun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan anak itu sendiri. dia harus membantu anak itu tidak peduli apa, meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berlawan. tambahan lagi, mereka itu hanya yeoja, iya kan? dan ada tiga dari mereka dan kami -_

 _ehhhhhh? mana perginya Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo?_

 _ia berbalik tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak ada bersamanya. ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan mereka meninggalkannya sendirian? Mereka adalah temannya kan? bahkan ia sendirian, ia masih tak akan berubah pikiran membantu namja pabbo itu._

 _"Yahh! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? cari mati yah!" Luhan berteriak dan matanya tidak pernah berhenti dari memelototi mereka._

 _._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

.

.

dan karena dari hari itu, Lu Han turut menjadi sasaran para pembully dan sejak dari hari itu juga, ia sadar bahwa para pembully itu sangat ditakuti di sekolahnya dan pengikut mereka begitu banyak. kadang-kadang mereka akan meletakkan permen karet di kursinya dan kadang-kadang mereka akan sengaja melemparkan banyak sampah di lokernya membuatkan lokernya penuh dengan sampah seperti pagi ini.

dan dari hari itu juga, Lu Han kehilangan teman-temannya satu per satu, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. mereka mulai menghindari dia karena mereka mengatakan mereka takut jika mendapatkan nasib yang sama sepertinya. hanya Baekhyun, kadang-kadang si diva itu akan diam-diam menyapa dan berbicara dengannya Ya hanya Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tidak akan berani untuk berbicara lagi dengannya.

apa yang tersisa, hanyalah Hun Hun.

.

.

.

.

 ** _author's note: aku bukan sepenuhnya warga indonesia. ibuku adalah warga indonesia tapi menetap di malaysia jadi maaf untuk campuran malaynya yah?_**

 ** _ff ini sengaja di translate in indonesia version, karena permintaan teman-temanku yg juga warga indonesia. (sebelumnya semua ff ku in english version) jadi maaf ya, jika sulit difahami :(((_**

 ** _aku mempunyai akaun lain di aff bersama sahabatku, adrianchua yang mulai meminati yaoi setelah dipaksaku hehe.. jadi ide ini bukan hanya dariku saja dan mohon dukungan kalian untuk ff ku " His Sweet Revenge"~_**

 ** _dan... maaf ya jika ada typos atau mana2 kesalahan yang tidak sempat saya betulkan. aku akan post lebih panjang jika mendapat respond yang positive. so para readers yang manis lagi cantik sila review yaa._**

 ** _muahhhh ╰（￣▽￣）╭_**


	2. Chapter 2

_dan karena dari hari itu, Lu Han turut menjadi sasaran para pembully dan sejak dari hari itu juga, ia sadar bahwa para pembully itu sangat ditakuti di sekolahnya dan pengikut mereka begitu banyak. kadang-kadang mereka akan meletakkan permen karet di kursinya dan kadang-kadang mereka akan sengaja melemparkan banyak sampah di lokernya membuatkan lokernya penuh dengan sampah seperti pagi ini._

 _dan dari hari itu juga, Lu Han kehilangan teman-temannya satu per satu, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. mereka mulai menghindari dia karena mereka mengatakan mereka takut jika mendapatkan nasib yang sama sepertinya. hanya Baekhyun, kadang-kadang si diva itu akan diam-diam menyapa dan berbicara dengannya Ya hanya Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tidak akan berani untuk berbicara lagi dengannya._

 _apa yang tersisa, hanyalah Hun Hun._

 _._

.

 _._

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Luhen, maaf yah jika Hun udah membuang-buang waktu Luhen. seharusnya Hun tidak meminta Luhen untuk pergi bersama Hun. Luhen seprtinya bosan yah? Apa Hun hanya mengganggu Luhen?" Hun bertanya, takut jika ia hanya mengganggu Luhan

."Ani." Lu Han menggeleng dan mendesah setelah Hun tetap menundukkan wajahnya seperti dia benar-benar di pihak yang bersalah atau mungkin saja ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah alasan utama mengapa Luhan turut dibully dan kehilangan teman-temannya.

meskipun hal ini benar, sepenuhnya tapi Luhan tetap tidak akan menyalahkannya. sudah cukup, ia berpikir mengapa mereka selalu repot-repot untuk menindas orang lemah seperti mereka? menyebalkan!

"Hun, gwenchana?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. dia tidak ingin Hun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. dia baik-baik saja, ya walau teman-temannya sudah tidak di sisinya lagi.

Hun menggelengkan kepalanya. wajahnya tampak sedih. "Luhen baik-baik saja tapi Hun tidak. Hun anak nakal karena Hun sudah membuat Lu Hen dalam kesulitan. Yang lain tidak akan menjadi teman Lu Hen lagi dan si eyeliner dan si kepala besar itu tidak akan pergi bersama dengan Lu Hen lagi. seharusnya Luhen tidak usah report menyelamatkan Hun dan meninggalkan Hun sendirian ketika itu. iya, Hunkan sudah terbiasa ditindas. Hun- sedih. " ujarnya lirih.

"Serius Hun? Kamu terus berbicara tentang hal ini lagi. Seperti apa yang udah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak akan menyalahkan kamu, oke? Jadi please yah, jangan sedih. aku ga suka lihat kamu yang cemberut kaya gini." Lu Han berusaha berulang-ulang kali meyakinkan Hun bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun teman-temannya telah menjauhinya. serius dia baik-baik saja!

"Ben-ar?"

Hun Hun mengerutkan keningnya. sepertinya dia curiga dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Lu Han tapi bibirnya terukir dengan cengiran khasnya setelah Lu Han menggeleng, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Luhan menutup mulutnya dan meneruskan kalimatnya lagi setelah beberapa saat "-dan jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jujur untuk menjadi teman-temanku, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku bahkan jika mereka mengancam untuk membunuhku Seperti yang aku telah lakukan ketika menyelamatkanmu dari pembully itu"

Hun Hun menggangguk dengan canggung sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti tapi ia mengerutkan kening setelah menyadari dia tidak tahu siapa yang bernama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Tapi, Kunsoom sama Bekon itu siapa?" tanyanya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

Bekon? Kunsoom?

Ah, Hun Hun lucu!

"aku pikir mereka cukup populer tetapi tampaknya aku salah. Huh! By the way, mereka adalah teman baik ku. Koreksi, mantan teman baik ku." wajah Luhan berubah cemberut. oh dia sangat kesal membahas hal itu.

"Oh, begitu yah." Hun mengangguk dan bergumam 'maaf' sekali lagi pada Luhan karena dia tahu dia adalah alasan hal itu terjadi. tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "demi menghiburkan Luhen dan supaya Luhen tidak cemberut lagi, ini adalah roti yang paling enak Hun pernah rasa jadi Lu Hen harus mencobanya karena Hun yakin bahwa Lu Hen pasti akan menyukInya. dijamin loh" katanya sambil mempamerkan jempolnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengincar Hun, bingung "gomawo Hun-ah, ah! Begitu sulit untuk menemukan roti yang lezat seperti ini saat ini. Itu hanya, ergh- aku mati-matian untuk mendapatkan roti ini. Roti super lezat yummy yummy!"

Luhan terkekeh imut membuat Hun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Luhen menyukai roti pemberiannya. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Hun turut senang melihat Luhen senang." Hun Hun menjawab dengan gugup

Luhan membalas senyumannya dan tiba-tiba ia tersedak setelah gigitan yang ketiga. Hun Hun yang panik, terus mengambil botol dari tasnya sambil berkata. "Silakan diminum. Eh, usah khwatir. Hun tidak memiliki virus apapun." Lu Han hanya menggangguk kepalanya dan mengambil botol dari genggaman Hun Hun. setelah itu.

"Gomawo Hun-ah, kau begitu baik. Ergh, terima kasih Tuhan karena telah menemukan teman yang baik sepertimu. yah, aku jadi tidak mengerti mengapa anak-anak menjaga jarak denganmu." ujarnya membuat Hun Hun tersipu dan pipinya berblushing ria setelah mendengar pujian dari Luhan.

"Lu Hen juga begitu baik karena Lu Hen rela untuk menjadi temannya Hun. "

"Apa itu benar? aku jadi penasaran nih, jadi teman kamu itu hanya aku kan?" Luhan menunggu jawaban dari Hun tetapi yang ditunggu tampak tidak yakin jadi dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengganggap Hun Hun itu cuma adanya. "jadi aku saja teman yang kamu ada?" Wajah Lu Han berubah cerah mungkin karena dia begitu menghargai Hun Hun disisinya.

Hun Hun kelihatan ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi ia mengangguk kepalanya setelah beberapa detik. "i- ya, Lu Hen hanya teman yang Hun punya. Mungkin?"

Ah Hun Hun itu begitu mengemaskan dimata Luhan.

 _apa kalian berasa aneh ya?_

tudak ada yang aneh sih sebenarnya jika kalian melihat wajah Hun dengan lebih dekat, mungkin kalian akan menyadari betapa imutnya ia. mungkin dia memiliki sedikit kekurangan karena image culunnya. tapi Lu Han tidak akan peduli hal itu. Namja Pabbo itu sangat mengemaskan dimatanya.

"Kan lagi bagus jika Hun bisa bertemu Luhen lebih awal. iya, Luhen begitu baik sama Hun dan Luhen itu manis sekaliiii. Huh! Bahkan Hun sempat berpikir jika Lu Hen adalah seorang cewek sebelumnya." kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut innocent Hun Hun membuat pipi Lu han memanas.

Luhan mencoba menutupi pipinya yang sudah berblushing ria karena ia tidak mahu jika Hun menganggapnya seperti orang tolol hanya karena sebuah pujian.

"Apa Lu Hen baik-baik saja? Apakah Luhen sakit? Aduh, kenapa wajah Luhen warnanya merah yah?" Hun Hun kelihatan khawatir dan ia mencoba untuk menyentuh dahi Lu Han namun namja manis itu lebih cepat menepis tangannya dari dahinya yang membuat Hun kaget

"Hun minta maaf yah. Hun tidak bermaksud menyentuh Luhen., eh salah. iya Hun udah sentuh Luhen sebelumnya dan Hun mengakui itu tapi Hun hanya khawatir.. Hun ga ada niat sama sekali untuk membuat Luhen merasa tidak enak. Omona, apa yang Hun bicarakan? Er maksud Hun adalah itu itu- "Hun menutup mulutnya dan menelan ludah. ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Lu Han.

"Tidak apa-apa Hun-ah ~ aku baik-baik saja." Luhan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Eh, jadi Luhen tidak marah pada Hun Hun?" Hun terlihat sangat khawatir dan dia tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya lagi. ia mencoba untuk memastikan Luhan tidak marah padanya atau dia bisa kehilangan teman barunya yang hanya satu-satunya dia punya, meskipun ia sangat yakin Lu Hen akan memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Hei, percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa untuk marah pada innocent brat sepertimu." Lu Han terkekeh, menunjukkan giginya yang sempurna.

Hun mengerutkan kening. "innocent brat? Ah anak-anak lainnya tidak pernah menggelar Hun seperti itu sebelumnya dan Luhen adalah yang pertama. Mereka sering memanggil Hun dengan panggilan Pabbo, jadi Lu Hen seharusnya memanggil Hun dengan julukan itu juga sih."

Lu Han menggeleng, mereka tidak seharusnya menggelar Hun seperti itu. Hun mungkin sedikit konyol tapi dia masih punya nama.

 _innocent brat tidak buruk kan?_

"Ani, kau tidak pabbo tapi kau hanya sedikit canggung tapi lucu loh." tanpa Hun sadari, air mata mulai turun di wajahnya. setelah dia menjadi seorang siswa disekolah ini, dia tidak pernah mendapat pujian sebelumnya.

Biasanya, siswa dan siswi lain selalu memerintahkan dia ini dan itu, tetapi ia tidak keberatan juga. Lu Hen memiliki hati yang tulus seperti malaikat, itulah mengapa Tuhan tidak repot-repot untuk menciptakannya dengan wajah manis nan sempurna. ia harus bersyukur untuk itu.

Lu Han mulai panik setelah ia melihat Hun menangis. dia berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata-kata sebelumnya tapi setelah ia melihat Hun tidak hanya menangis tapi dia tersenyum membuat Lu Han turut ikut tersenyum senyum. "Hun-ah ~ bisakah kita menjadi teman? Maksudku kita, eh- bisa menjadi teman yang baik?"

Hun tersentak.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena kamu telah membuatku kehilangan semua teman-temanku dan karena kamu juga, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun meninggalkan aku. jadi kamu harus mengganti mereka, arrasso?" Lu Han cemberut.

Hun Hun menyegir layaknya seperti para idiot. dia menggangguk kepalanya setelah itu. "Tentu saja Hun akan senang jika Lu Hen dapat menjadi teman Hun. Daebakkk!" karena terlalu bersemangat,

Hun terus melompat-lompat dan jatuh karena kecerobohannya. "Auch!" ia meringis kesakitan tapi Lu Han tidak berhenti tertawa. Hun hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan giginya yang sempurna. sejujurnya dia senang membuat teman barunya senyum-atau apa yang kita sebut itu...

 _tertawa besar?_

 _dia berguna juga,_ nae?

tapi setelah beberapa menit, Lu Han menutupi mulutnya dan berhenti tertawa. ia berdehem "Maaf Hun, aku tidak seharusnya tertawa padamu. tapiiii kamu tampak begitu lucu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti dari tertawa. kau... pftttt! Haha!"

meskipun Lu Han telah meminta maaf sebelumnya tapi ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. reaksi ditunjukkan oleh Hun saat ia jatuh sebelumnya, sangat lucu dan daebakkk! tiba-tiba Lu Han teringat sesuatu. "Hun-ah ~ dengan rupamu yang seperti ini, kamu bisa menjadi seorang comedian loh. dijamin nih." demi apapun, ia akan menjadi penggemar setia Hun Hun jika mungkin Hun akan muncul di 'gag concert' suatu hari nanti.

Hun mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana jika Hun mahu menjadi penyanyi?"

dan tawa Lu Han menjadi lebih memburuk ...

"Apa yang begitu lucu atau adakah Luhen berpikir bahwa Hun tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi?" wajahnya tampak sangat frustrasi meskipun sebelumnya ia tidak begitu peduli jika orang lain yang meremehkannya, tapi kali ini dia sedikit sedih karena ia menganggap Lu Hen tidak seperti orang lain, yang seperti meremehkannya.

"Omo kau salah Hun-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi tapi-hanya ..."

"Hanya apa?" Wajah Hun tampak lebih cerah, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan"

"...Hanya jika kamu dapat menyanyikan lagu anak-anak. seru nih!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oke Lu Hen, kau benar-benar kejam!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _author's note: terima kasih banyak pada yang udah review sebelumnya yah? tidak boleh balas satu persatu tapi ya jika ada yang nanya apa author org malaysia? jawapannya separuh iya;) dan suruh lanjut, ini udah dilanjut. aduh jadi terharu nih walaupun banyak kesalahan._**

 ** _ouh dan ada satu review yg nanya author, kenapa post ulang apa mahu review lebih? ini ya jawapan author, sebelumnya author udah post tapi ada reader yg sudah baik hati tegur kesalahan2 author jadi terpaksa dihapus dan dibetulkan lagi (phm deh sama orang kaya kamu, kenapa tidak pakai acc kamu sekaligus? haha lagipun author tidak pernah pikir sejauh itu. mungkin qm juga adalah seorang author yang biasa melakukan itu. ayo jujur? hehe:)_**

 ** _mind to review?_**

 ** _muahhhh ╰（￣▽￣）╭_**


End file.
